a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio transducer, such as a speaker to transduce an electrical audio signal into acoustic sound or a receiver to transduce an acoustic sound into an electrical audio signal. This invention furthermore relates to an electrical conductor internally molded in a membrane for use in an electrodynamic loudspeaker.
b. Background Art
Prior art electrodynamic loudspeakers, or micro speakers, for use in mobile devices include a coil fixed to the membrane of the speaker. The coil includes two leads to feed an electrical signal into the coil. The coil is arranged within a magnetic field formed of a population of magnets. The electrical signal fed into the coil causes the coil and connected membrane to vibrate which generates an acoustic sound in relation to the electrical signal. Prior art micro speakers include a frame to align and fix the parts of the speaker. The frame includes contact pads which provide the electrical interface between the coil and the audio electronics of the mobile device. The leads from the coil may be glued to the bottom or inner side of the membrane and then routed to the contact pads. In some prior art micro speakers, the leads can be routed in “air” without any additional fixation or support of the leads between the coil and the contact pads. In yet other prior art micro speakers, the leads may be affixed or bonded, using a soft glue, to one or more of the contact pads, the frame, or the membrane. Each of these prior art arrangements suffer from excessive stress placed on the leads.